BopIt
by Mesita
Summary: Seto finds a BopIt and Jou and Honda hear the wrong end of it.


:: Kitzaku-san ::

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh... sadly. T.T No matter how much I beg and plead, Kazuki Takahashi won't give it to me.

Authoress' Note: *****sigh* I could have done a couple things with this: I could have put it in as a second chapter to Twinkies and then merely changed the title to something like "Unknown Perversion" or... something like that. But I changed my mind! ^.^ I'll just... keep these all as one shots.

Thanks: I have to thank my older sister for this one. We were writing a Yu Gi Oh Mary-Sue fic and she couldn't remember if Seto used an arena when he first battled Yugi, or used those "Bop-it" things. And.... suddenly images of Seto and a Bop-It came into my mind and I just had to write it down. ^.^;; So please, enjoy!

:: Bop-It::

"Bop it."

Bop.

"Twist it."

Twist.

"Pull it."

Pull.

Yugi sat merrily messing with a strange looking contraption. It kept calling out the same commands over and over again. And he would grant that object whatever it commanded.

Seto was merely walking by when he noticed Yugi's giggling. Curious, he peeked into the doorway to watch Yugi as his hands moved expertly about the object. Pulling here, twisting there and bopping it in the middle.

"Yugi, what in the hell are you doing?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello, Seto! I'm playing Bop-It."

"Bop...it?"

"Yeah!" Yugi motioned for the taller boy to come over and he placed the contraption in his hands. "You see... you do whatever it says. Bop here." He pressed a little button in the middle and a 'tsh' sound came from it. Seto jumped, Yugi laughed and continued. "Twist here." There was a yellow knob at the top and when twisted, it made a scratching noise. "And Pull here." A turquoise tube came from the bottom, making some odd sort of 'ploop' noise.

Seto held the object in his hands awkwardly. "In all my life... I've never seen anything so mundane."

Yugi sighed and shrugged. "Well I think it's fun..." he trailed off as he heard someone call his name. "Ah! That's Ryou! We're going to see Phantom of the Opera today. See you later, Seto!" he waved and ran out the door, leaving Seto with the Bop-It.

Seto quickly locked the door, should anyone see him with the toy and then looked at the contraption. He tossed the object back and forth between his hands. "I don't get it. How can something so simple keep someone so amused for hours?" He gently pressed the button in the middle. Immediately a strange beat came from the toy.

The sudden noise, surprised Seto, and he dropped the contraption. "Aw man..." He picked it up and sighed a little when he realized it wasn't broken. If Yugi ever found out that he had broken his toy, he would be done for.

Seto took a seat and stared at the toy for a while. And soon enough, his curiosity got the better of him and he pressed the button again. That same beat came on with the voice.

"Bop it."

He hit the button in the middle.

"Twist it."

What was he to do again? Ah yes! That yellow knob! He turned it.

"Pull it."

He pulled the little tube and it made that odd 'ploop' noise. Seto smiled very slightly. This was a little amusing.

"Twist it. Pull it. Bop it. Bop it. Pull it. Bop it. Twist it." After every ten or so commands, the object's beat would speed up faster and the commands would as well. Seto had already gotten a rhythm set up with the object. It wasn't so mundane after all.

"Pull it." Bop. A crash came from the instrument and that little voice called out. "You lose."

"Aw man!" Seto pressed the Bop it button again, determined to beat this game.

Jou and Honda were walking past the closed doorway, talking about... something or other. When a very odd and rare laugh sounded through the wood. They paused to listen and soon identified that laugh to be a happy one. From Seto.

Jou grinned. "Why would Seto laugh like that?" He peered over at Honda who shrugged.

They both grabbed cups from the same hammerspace that Anzu gets her purses and held them to the door. After long, they realized that there indeed was another voice in the room. A man's voice.

Honda's eyes widened. "Seto's making some pretty odd noises for his stature. Plus he's behind a locked door, there's another man's voice in there and other than that... this is pretty suspicious."

Jou raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Listen to what the other voice is saying."

Jou listened hard, and then...

"Bop it."

Seto made a noise and then...

"Twist it."

"Ok." Came Seto's voice.

"Pull it."

And then came this very odd 'ploop' noise and Jou and Honda both snorted. In order to hold their laughter in, they both held their noses. When in reality was a good thing, in case they should come across a nosebleed.

"What do you think that man's forcing Seto to do? And he's going about it so willingly." Honda said.

Jou nodded. "And here I thought Seto was with Yami. Boy will he ever be pissed if he finds out Seto's cheating on him.

"Twist it."

Jou and Honda cringed.

But after that was silence for a moment and Seto started cursing. "Hey! I twisted that time, just like you said. Don't give me any of that crap! And just when I almost had you bowing before me! Now bop this!"

Jou and Honda wanted nothing more to do with any of that and left in a hurry.

Seto threw the Bop it on the ground and growled. "Stupid toy. Yugi should get his money back." He went over to the door, unlocked it and looked around. Sighing, he walked out, glad no one had noticed his folly. For if they had, he sure as hell didn't want to be caught playing with a toy.

End Note: ^.^ So... did you like it?

Yugi Muse: Seto almost broke my Bop It! Oh... you know Ryou and I really didn't go to the Phantom of the Opera...

Yes... you did.

Yugi Muse: We did not! We had s-

SHHHHH! There are young'uns reading this! Besides, I want to keep this rated PG-13 for hinted sexual actions.

Yami Muse: T.T How come you made it look like I'm going out with Seto! Everyone knows he's with Jou... *sigh* Anyway.... wanna cookie? *holds up a tray*

Yay! *takes a cookie * Wait a sec... *looks at the cookie* These say R&R on them and all flames will be used to heat my room because yes... my step-father still refuses to turn down the AC and the basement is just too cold. Even for summer. *Blink * You can fit that all on a cookie?

Yami Muse: I'm talented.


End file.
